


The Mix of Life

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uniform

Beca walk down the halls of Barden high for the tenth time and as per usual she’d been stopped by the principal because of uniform. Every morning it was the same thing she’d get stopped and the Principal, Mr Jordan, would rant to her about how it was at upmost concern that she wears the uniform correctly and every morning she’s try to make eye contact with any one because she wanted help. That tenth morning was the first time she’d made eye contact with any one. She’d made eye contact with Stacie Conrad, the most popular girl in school, and what Stacie did to help worked like a charm. Everyone knows that Stacie’s hot, hell even blind gay men can tell she’s hot, and everyone knows Stacie’s very confident about her body and she knew how to use it.

 

The pain staking glace from Beca had triggered something from with in Stacie. She saw the desperation and she too know the rant Beca was receiving quite well. Through out her time at Barden she was told to do up a few buttons or lower the hem on her skirt because she would ‘distract’ the males in her classes and every time Stacie would argue that the boys should learn to control themselves and quite frequently she was told to stop being stupid and that she was the reason her male class mates can’t control themselves or even just to do as she’s told. So the glance was all she needed. She didn’t think she had just acted. Her tie was on the floor within seconds and buttons were undone. As though Mr Jordan had a siren that went off as soon as the uniform policy was breached, his head turned and he saw Stacie. He immediately left to start ranting to Stacie. Beca made her break and she swore that one day she would repay the girl that saved her from Mr Jordan’s wrath.

 

About two weeks had pasted before Beca saw her again. It was Friday after school and Beca had been walking down the halls ready to get out of the hell they call school but she was stopped by Stacie.

 

“What Jordan complaining about the other week?”

 

“My uniform isn’t to the school standard apparently,”

 

“I get that all the time It sucks,”

 

“Yeah with that whole stripping act I bet you do,”

 

“I don’t do it all the time that was only the fifth time it’s ever happened,”

 

“I’m sure it was,”

 

“It actually was but what was wrong with your uniform it looked fine to me?”

 

“Jordan has an issue with my ear piercings and I apparently didn’t have enough buttons done up but the top button chokes me so I don’t do it up,”

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t pull the ‘it’ll distract the boys’ card,”

 

“He would’ve if you didn’t act when you did,”

 

“It was nothing,”

 

“But seriously thank you,”

 

“It’s okay,”

 

“Could I take you to dinner to say thanks?”

 

“Sure,”

 

“Cool I’ll see you on Friday if that’s okay?”

 

“Yeah see you then,”


	2. The musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au. They're both a part of the school musical.

Aubrey Posen was in her senior year at high school when it happened. Her life planned out for with every detail included. Her father was always encouraging her to work on her studies first she could in his eyes ‘waste her time with music’ even though Aubrey loved music immensely more than she could ever love her studies and as a result every year with out fail she was apart of the school musical and since her sophomore year she was the lead. 

Beca Mitchell was a junior and she had signed up to be apart of the tech crew and she was pumped. Musicals had always been guilty pleasure of hers and she was apart of making sure the whole thing goes smoothly, making sure the mics never drop out and making sure the lighting is nothing less than perfection and she was going to make that happen. Ever since her freshman year she’d been going to see the school musical and she’d always though the female lead was stunning and over the years she had slowly developed a slight crush on her and she was Aubrey Posen.

The two met on opening night. They’d never talked to each other but had seen each other on set and Aubrey would admit that she thought that the tech girl was hot but she’d never act upon it. So, opening night was going smoothly until a costume change was forgotten. Aubrey had made her way offstage and she was waiting to be given her next costume and Beca noticed this so she made her way over to the rack and quickly retrieved Aubrey’s next costume.

“I’m assuming this is what you’re want?”

“Yes,”

“Thanks no problem,” Beca made her way over to her seat so she could keep the spot light following the people on stage and she kept hearing grunts behind her and when she looked behind her Aubrey was struggking to get her costume done up. “Need some help princess?”

“Could you get the zip for me?”

“Sure,” Beca pulled up the zip her fingers lingering slightly at the base of Aubrey’s neck, “There you go,”

“Thank you,”

“It’s cool. You’re crushing it out there by the way,”

“Thank you,”

The rest of the musical went of with out a hitch. It was the following Monday before Beca saw Aubrey again and as per usual she was blown away by her.

“You did really great Friday night,”

“Thanks. You were on the lights and stuff right?”

“That’s me,”

“You did a really good job,”

“Thanks,”

“I never got your name,”

“It’s Beca,”

“I’ll see you around,”

“Hey I was just wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”

“Okay that’d be nice,”

“Cool great,”

!@!@!

Ten years after that fateful day their daughter had just turned two. They’d had a great life together filled with five years of dating, a year of engagement and four years of marriage. If Beca hadn’t been apart of that tech crew who knows how different her life would be now.


End file.
